In the evolving technology world today, various computer-based information technology (IT) applications, advanced technology devices, and new technology products require constant technical support. Both at home and in the workplace, the need for competent, available and professional support services continues to grow as products and services continue to evolve with new and improved technology.
Most technical support services include a live agent who talks directly with a customer over the telephone or through a live online chat session. Other examples include automated recordings which can provide basic information and can reduce the amount of time spent between a customer and a live agent. Speaking directly with a live agent is expensive and can create financial burdens for corporations.
One way to reduce the costs and increase the efficiency associated with technical support, may be to offer the agent various interface tools to provide options for the agent to talk with more than one person at a time. The agent may also be assigned to complete more than one task at a time (multi-tasking), and answer more than one inquiry at a time. The typical agent has a headset microphone and speaker combination to allow the agent's hands to be free.
Other tools offered to agents would include a personal computer or other computing device that could be used to access customer records, account information, technical manuals, and provide a portal to communicate with online customers. The computer may also provide a medium for the agent to keep copious records of customer interactions for future reference and for internal management purposes.
Managers and business leaders must keep track of a customer support agent's time allocated to helping customers so that the agent's productivity can be observed for optimized work management procedures. One variable that may provide accurate productivity records may be a timeline or a record of the time spent on each task and/or with each customer. As agents become increasingly busy, the amount of time spent assisting customers may be increasingly difficult to track and record.